If there was a choice, it'd still be you that I want
by GoToGirl101
Summary: One-shots, AUs, and fluff for the pairing of Tsukune and Kurumu. /Apparently, it was Valentine's day. Not that Tsukune would admit that he had forgotten, or admit to the fact that he had left in such a sour mood that he hadn't even noticed the decorations plastered on every building.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

He didn't believe in destiny or fate or that the universe pulled things together and others apart. He did believe in random occurrences and, occasionally, luck. He was too young to truly understand how the universe worked, and how happy it was going to make him. It was written in the stars the moment they were born, and the universe, having enough of their nonsense, finally allowed the first domino to fall.

A dark brown haired, chocolate brown eyed, seventeen year old boy, walked out in the rain in hopes to reach his cousin. Tsukune sighed in annoyance. Honestly, why did he have to walk in the unbearably cold and wet weather just because his older cousin forgot her earrings. It's not like her date would actually care that she wasn't wearing the golden loops. He grimly remembered how his mother had practically shoved him out the door with the stupid, unnecessary jewelry.

Tsukune was thankful that he was thrown out with at least an umbrella and warm jacket. Although, he was getting funny looks from those who saw him. He looked down at his clothes and sighed once more. He was wearing a bright, colorful, ugly Christmas sweater his great aunt had knitted, his father's baggy red sweatpants, and socks with sandals, but he refused to look at his reflection for fear of how bad he and his hair might look. He tried to keep optimistic by reminding himself that he wasn't cold and he was going home in five minutes tops.

When he had reached the happy couple to hand his cousin the jewelry - that she hadn't actually wanted to wear in the first place - and taken a picture with the two, because he looked so awful they needed a memory of it, his cousin's date had handed him money for a coffee to make up for the mix up and mockery. Tsukune had accepted the twenty dollar bill with gratitude. He forgot about his silly outfit and walked to his favorite cafe with a grin. His mood had took an unexpected turn from grumpy to jolly.

"Tsukune," Ruby, his friend and employ of Yokai Cafè, grinned as she looked him up and down, "I know you're a big believer of looks don't matter, but this is ridiculous."

After some playful banter between the two, Tsukune walked outside, only to promptly walk back into the coffee shop. Outside, right in front of the window and next to the door, there was a girl crying. She was sitting on the floor with her face tucked into her knees and her arms wrapped around her body as though she was holding it from falling apart. While it was debatable that her sobs were so quiet he could have over looked her, her bright blue hair had caught his full attention from the side of his eye. Tsukune walked out again with a steaming paper cup and his umbrella.

He opened his umbrella -the weather had gone from bad to worse, a light drizzle to pouring hail, and there was no shelter outside the warm coffee shop- and placed it above the girls head. She was soaked to the bone, and so she hadn't even noticed that the rain had stopped falling on her. However, her head snapped up when he had gently touched her with the warm coffee cup.

"I don't know how you take your coffee." Tsukune stated as she took the cup into her hands with a half frightened, half confused face, "So, I bought you hot chocolate instead. If you open the lid, you should be able to eat the marshmallows."

They both just stared at each other for a moment, neither letting go of the hot chocolate filled cup that united them in that instance. Her mascara had dripped, making her purple eyes stand out even more than usual, but also took away from the bags underneath her eyes that would have told him she hadn't slept in a while. He looked a bit rugged and scary with his wild hair and determined rusty brown eyes. Then a gentle smile lit up his features giving him a more childish appearance, an effect also given by his clothes. Her face reflected his in a half hearted manner.

"Thank you." She croaked.

"If you'd like, I can stay so you can get it all out. I can also leave to let you think." Tsukune shrugged awkwardly, "They say talking to a stranger helps ease the pain and tension." She sat there in contemplation for a moment. She then nodded and made room for him to sit on the wet floor. He complied. "At your pace, trust me I have nowhere to be."

Apparently, it was Valentine's day. Not that Tsukune would admit that he had forgotten, or admit to the fact that he had left in such a sour mood that he hadn't even noticed the decorations plastered on every building. Perhaps, he had been more self-conscious than he had originally thought. However, his oblivious behavior of the morning was quickly forgotten by her tale. He only understood half of it. Some of the story lost in sobs and another part in terminology such as "charms".

"I don't know what to tell you." Tsukune honestly admitted with a frown.

Kurumu rested the back of her head against the wall of the cafe. "It's okay. To be quite, honest, I'm tired of hearing the right words. Most of the time they never add up to anything."

"But, if you let me, I'll help you forget. Even if it's just for a little while." Tsukune offered. Kurumu tilted her head and gazed at him. "Obviously, we have to go get changed. I don't want you to get hypothermia and I look like a clown."

Kurumu laughed. "I was hoping you didn't actually dress that way."

She had a really pretty smile, and he couldn't help but feel like a king because he had been able to see such a treasure.

XXXX

Hello! This is going to be full of drabbles. Some will be continued and some will be one-shots. It will have many genre's and sometimes AUs, but it will always be TsukuneXKurumu.


	2. Angst Drabble

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Rated: k+

Angst

XXX

Hope was a tricky beast. Sometimes it was all one needed to achieve their craziest fantasy, and other times it was a person's destruction because no matter what kind of forces moved them forward they'd never get what they most needed or wanted. Everyone always spoke of having faith and hope and belief, but no one ever mentioned that sometimes it was healthier, better, more reasonable to just let go. Kurumu had always thought that fighting would be the hardest thing she'd have to do, but now she knew - ridiculed herself, past and present, for being so stupid in thought - the hardest thing was setting him free and not being spiteful about doing so.

No matter what she did, no matter what life she lived, what she learned, or how she looked, he'd never look at her with sparkling, loving, rusty brown eyes. He had helped her realize - not directly because heaven forbid he purposely save her with loving words when she wasn't Moka - that she deserved better than this fantasy of him. Sadly, it was just that, a fantasy. He didn't not love her because she was an ayashi or a succubus or someone not worth while, but because she wasn't the woman his, specifically his, heart called for. She understood better than anyone that the mind didn't conquer the heart. Considering Tsukune's heart was ten times bigger than everyone else's, she could only imagine the kind of unbalanced bias that existed within him.

She was angry with herself, hurt with him, and filled with envy and an equal amount of happiness for her friend. She would love herself and him enough to allow Moka's and Tsukune's relationship to grow romantically without her being a road block. Kurumu looked in her mirror. She wasn't the same girl as she was three years ago, but she still wasn't enough in her eyes. She softly and slowly smiled at the reflection, "Baby girl, I will love you regardless."

Not that she was completely alone. Tsukune loved her, not the way she wished to be loved by him, but it was love regardless. Mizore and Moka, though they still bickered like children, would help and support Kurumu in whatever she needed. She was blessed to have them, but her biggest blessing had to be the young witch and youngest vampire. For some odd reason, they clung to her and came to her aide faster than she could fall.

With a bittersweet smile, she walked away as Tsukune began the question of a date with Moka.

XXX

Anime Tsukune makes me mad. I don't really like him. He's incredibly inconsiderate and has no room to grow because why _have character development when you can have fan service instead_. Anime Tsukune deserves none of the girls.


End file.
